


Power Of Four

by klutzy_girl



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Light Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Katie discovers baby number four is on the way and isn't all that excited at first.





	Power Of Four

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own American Housewife nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> While the show hid Katy Mixon's first pregnancy, she says she isn't sure about her second. This is my idea of what could happen. Hope you enjoy!

Katie tried to ignore her symptoms for as long as possible, even when Doris’ own pregnancy kept staring her in the face. It took her three weeks before she broke down and bought a pregnancy test that confirmed what she already suspected. “You did this to me!” she shrieked at Greg, flinging the test at him.

Confused, he caught it without realizing what was in his hands at first and then his eyes widened. “Are you…?”

She nodded. “You knocked me up again, Greg! Thanks a lot.”

He winced. “Are you mad?” he asked, hoping she wasn’t too furious because he was starting to get pretty excited about another baby.

“A little bit, yeah! Now I know how Doris felt a few months ago! But it’ll be okay. We’ll get through this. Damn your desirability and apparent super sperm,” she teased.

Greg finally couldn’t take it anymore and pulled her closer to him. “I love you. And yeah, life is going to be chaotic but our family’s always been weird so whatever.”

She laughed. “That’s an understatement.”

His hand found its way to her stomach and splayed across it. “Hi, baby. Welcome to the weird. Get used to it.” 

The next day, Katie confirmed her pregnancy with an OB/GYN and then went to lunch with Doris and Angela. “I’m pregnant,” she told them.

Doris only shrugged. “Welcome to the club.”

“Congratulations! Glad I’m not in either of your positions.” Angela only shrugged when both of them sent glares in her direction.

“Your kid better not corrupt mine,” Doris threatened.

Katie rolled her eyes. “Yours better not corrupt mine,” she playfully shot back. At least she had someone who was going through the same things she was. 

“Your kids are going to corrupt each other,” Angela sing-songed.

Doris went to protest but then shrugged, realizing she was right. “Eh. I don’t have to like it, though.”

“None of us do. Are we going to have to eat with babies from now on?” Katie’s nose wrinkled at the thought.

Both Angela and Doris frowned. “Oh, great,” Doris sighed.

“You’re going to be on your own then. Sorry!” Angela only meant it a little bit but she would start avoiding their hang-outs if they were trespassed on by the babies.

“We’ll figure it out later,” Katie declared. The three women all agreed that was the best decision.

 

The kids weren’t exactly thrilled about gaining a new sibling and loudly protested. “Another one? Really?” Oliver complained.

“At least I’ll be out of the house in a few years!” Taylor desperately tried to look on the bright side but was failing.

“I’m not going to be the baby anymore?” Poor Anna-Kat’s lip wobbled. On the verge of tears, the eight year old took off upstairs.

Katie went to follow her but Greg held up his hand to stop his wife. “I’ll go talk to her.”

“Are you sure?” she asked him.

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll take care of this.” He winked at her then bounded up the stairs after their youngest.

Shocking their mother, Taylor and Oliver both unexpectedly hugged Katie. “I hope it’s a boy. We’re outnumbered,” Oliver told her.

“It better be another girl so it stays that way,” Taylor shot back. Then she and Oliver went off to do their own things.

Five minutes later, Katie had had enough and went upstairs to check on Anna-Kat and Greg. Knocking on the door, she grinned at them. “How are you doing?”

“I’m going to be a big sister! Dad told me how awesome that is,” Anna-Kat raved.

Katie sighed in relief. “It’s very awesome. You get to help with the baby, too.” 

“I’m okay with this now.” Anna-Kat still had some reservations about her mother’s pregnancy but at least she had several months to adjust to the news.

“Good.” Greg kissed her on the forehead and then rejoined Katie.

The adjustment period from three to four kids wouldn’t be easy but the Ottos could do it.

 

Seven months later, Katie gave birth to their fourth child and third daughter, Kaitlin Maria. They immediately nicknamed her Kate. Taylor did a double take and her mouth dropped open upon hearing the name. “You named her after yourself? When you already partially named Anna-Kat after yourself?” she asked.

Katie nodded. “Yes.”

“You’re not a boy but I guess I’ll get used to you.” Oliver squinted and stared at the newborn.

“She’s so tiny,” Anna-Kat whispered in awe. Despite the fact that she had held Doris’ new baby for practice, she still hadn’t been prepared for this moment. 

“You were all this tiny once. But the three of you need to take care of her, okay? She’s depending on us,” Greg told them.

“We got it,” Taylor assured her father.

“We’re outnumbered even more now, Greg. What are we going to do?” Katie asked him as she rocked Kate back and forth.

“I don’t know but we’ll figure it out,” he answered.

And figure it out they did, with a few missteps and three kids ganging up on them. But Taylor, Oliver, and Anna-Kat absolutely adored Kate so they took it as a win.


End file.
